In the emerging Internet enabled world of digital asset commerce, the ease with which assets may be transferred enables many new business possibilities. Unfortunately, this ease of transfer also exposes digital assets to widespread illegal copying and distribution. Content that is in digital form can be copied without degradation. As a result, distributors and artists lose potential sales to customers who might otherwise purchase content, but instead obtain it illegally.